Fear, Confessions, Love
by Hatter09
Summary: Beetlejuice has a confession to make, but will he scare Lydia away before he gets to reveal his secret?  Summary sucks, stories better.


Lydia sat on her bed. She sighed and flopped back onto her pillows.

Beetlejuice stood in her mirror with a glum look on his face, munching on some beetles. Lydia didn't notice her bestfriend till she heard the crunch of his lunch.

"Beej?" she asked, sitting up. Noticing he looked glum she said, "what's wrong?"

"You gonna let me out babes?" he asked.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice," Lydia said as she buried her face into a pillow.

Beetlejuice came out and sat on the end of her bed. Lydia hadn't seen Beetlejuice in 3 weeks, she had been busy with homework and other things. But something about him glum expression made it hard for her to look at him, hence the burying her face into her pillow.

"What's wrong Beej?" she repeated.

"I just... I just really need to tell you something... err don't worry," he sighed. "What's wrong with you Lyds?"

"I-nothing, I just don't want to see you so sad..."  
"I'm only sad babes, because I want to confess something, but it just won't work out, so don't worry, I'll be happy if you're happy."

"Whatever it is BJ, I'll help you make it work," Lydia said as she moved next to him. "What are friends for?" she chimed as she put a hand on his.

This made Beetlejuice tense. In times of need obviously they would comfort each other this way, and of course, they hugged a lot, but to Beetlejuice, Lydia's touch was getting harder to bear with what he had to confess with her.

He jumped up and over her bed, fists clenched and beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Beej?" Lydia was suddenly scared.

"S-so-sorry Lyds," Beetlejuice stuttered, for he had never apologised for anything. His fists unclenched, he took deep, un-needed, breaths. "Maybe you should send me back."

Lydia curled back up into her pillow, "fine." She sobbed. She muttered her name once before he put a finger to her lips, stopping her.

"Sorry again," he said, then let her send him home.

Lydia started to cry...what a bad day.

Back in the Neitherworld, Beetlejuice was punching holes into the wall of the roadhouse.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he shouted.

Jacques knocked on his neighbours door.

"Bee-atlejuice? What iz ze matter?" the skeleton asked.

"What's it to you, bone brain?"

Jacques opened the door and let himself in. Beetlejuice was now sitting on his couch, his head in his hands.

"I've fucked up," he muttered.

"How?" Jacques asked.

"I freaked, all she did was touch my hand and I freaked."  
"Oh."

"And she probably hates me... And I only re acted like that because... well..." he trailed off.

"Because zoo love 'er?" the skeleton asked.

Beetlejuice nodded.

Meanwhile.

Lydia was sobbing as she sat on her bed, "I love him... but I can't tell him."

She stood up, remembering the look on his face when she touched him. And when he had jumped away, she had been so scared he was going to hurt her.

She walked to her mirror and over turned it, so it faced the wall, "goodbye." She whispered.

She couldn't have this pain, not now, not after the week she's had with Delia, and right now, she was terrified of that ghost.

She opened her drawers and pulled out the spider broach that Beetlejuice had bought her, letting a tear fall down her cheek, she placed it behind the mirror, along with everything else he had ever given her. Then she sat back down on her bed and wiped away her tears.

Beetlejuice and Jacques we out... shopping?

"Zis.. would be perfect!" Jacques exclaimed, handing a bouquet of flowers to his ghost friend.

"Flowers" Beetlejuice questioned.

"Every girl loves flowers Bee-atlejuice."

"But Lyds-"

"But nothing, she'll love them!" the skeleton cut him off.

Beetlejuice grumbled.

Soon they had bought the flowers, plus, some jewellery; a bat and spider set of earrings and a matching bracelet.

"Good luck," Jacques smiled.

Lydia heard a tapping noise as she sat reading.

"Huh?" she said, she out her book down.

The tapping was coming from her upturned mirror.

"No!" she shouted.

"Lyds?" Come on, at least turn the mirror back so I can see you," Lydia head the ghost say.

"But..."

"Please?"

She could hear the sincerity in his voice, so she turned the mirror around. She gasped at what she saw.

Beetlejuice, holding flowers and a small wrapped box in his hands.

"I don't know much, Lyds, about a good apology for what happened, but I do know I can't lose you..." he paused. "So I hope this will do."

Lydia waited for him to continue.

"Lydia Deets, I apologise for any pain I may have caused you and I will do anything, ANYTHING, to keep you in my afterlife because..." he paused. "Because I love you."

Lydia's eyes widened. Beetlejuice was looking down.

"There, I've said it," he said, more to himself than to her.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." Lydia spoke, finally.

Beetlejuice stepped out of the mirror, looking at his feet.

Lydia took the flowers and jewellery from him and placed them on her drawers. Then, standing on her toes, gave him a quick peck on the lips. Hugging him, she whispered in his ear, "I love you too."


End file.
